Quiéreme
by DestanyV
Summary: Akaashi comienza a sentir cosas por su capitán de equipo Bokuto Koutaro después de su declaración de amor pero lamentablemente lo rechazó, unos meses después se da cuenta que lo a lastimado demasiado y quiere recuperarlo.¿ Qué pasará?, ¿sus caminos al fin se juntaran?


Quiéreme

* * *

 **Akaashi POV**

Mis manos lentamente tomaron el balón de voleibol que se encontraba tirado cerca de una esquina del gimnasio. Me tocaba esta vez hacer el aseo después de un arduamente día de entrenamiento, mis ojos asústame debes en cuando se posaban sobre Bokuto-san que se encontraba aguardando sus rodilleras en su mochila con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro para disimular muchas decepciones.

La primera razón es qué fuimos eliminados en el campeonato de Tokyo en la quinta ronda.

La segunda razón es que él y sus padres habían tenido una discusión hacerca de donde estudiaría la universidad ya que sus padres le ofrecían que estudiará en el extranjero con una beca deportiva en Estados Unidos, pero Bokuto-san se negó ya que el prefiera estudiar aquí y al final sus padres se molestaron y le reprocharon que lo pensara bien amenazandolo.

Y la tercera y última es que hace tres meses él se me declaró, pero yo... Yo al final rechace sus sentimientos porque a pesar de ser mí compañero de equipo y capitán realmente se me hacía una persona infantil e inmadura por lo que termine con decirle palabras muy fuertes hacerca de su persona aunque ahora me arrepiento dé haberlo lastimado tanto.

Ahora ya no me buscaba para almorzar juntos, ahora ya no nos hablábamos tanto y si lo hacíamos era solo en el entrenamiento hablando solo de voleyball, sus remates comenzaron a fallar durante un mes, ya no nos íbamos juntos después de los entrenamientos, y sentía como si Bokuto-san estuviera perdiendo esa chispa de felicidad, sentí que nuestro equipo estaba divido.

Pero después hace una semana él a estado más feliz que de costumbre, su simpático "Hey, Hey, Hey" había regresado y sus ojos están nuevamente iluminados por ese brillo dorado que tenían siempre en sus hermosos ojos de oro.

¿Qué ocurrió? Bueno había escuchado que Bokuto-san al final eligió por tomar a irse al extranjero con esa beca deportiva y la segunda es que al parecer encontró alguien muy parecido a él que lo hacía realmente feliz.

Eso realmente me alegraba.

— ¡Bokuto-kun!.-dijo acercandose la nueva colocadora del equipo femenino del Fukurodani hacia la entrada del gimnasio con la chamarra puesta de él y brindándole una sonrisa.

— ¡Hey, Hey, Hey Juukuroo!.-le respondió Bokuto-san tomándola de la cintura para luego hacerla girar con delicadeza mientras ella se reía tiernamente, sus rostros estaban muy juntos y sus labios también parecía que en cualquier momento se besarían.

Apreté el balón y luego rápidamente lo deposité en la sexta con fuerza haciendo un ruido en todo el gimnasio por lo que los demás me miraron con curiosidad ya que soy de las personas que no suelo perder la paciencia.

Suspire y con odio mire a la chica que se encontraba haciendo caras graciosas con Kuotaro para luego los dos reírse del rostro del uno del otro. Debes en cuando yo solía hacer eso con él, pero era solo para aliviar sus estados de ánimo.

La colocadora era una chica hermosa sin duda alguna, estatura baja ( enana) y cuerpo bien trabajado, labios delgados y rosas, ojos ambar y cabello ondulado blanco hasta la espalda siempre amarrado en una coleta alto o suelto por lo regular, y bueno ya saben tiene la misma actitud de mi senpai.

No sé porqué pero me sentía celoso, no de Bokuto-san si no de esa chica. Tal vez ella fue la persona que me lo arrebató después de su incidente qué tuvo Kuotaro con sus manos después de que se me declarará.

 _Flashback_

 _Recuerdo que al día siguiente después de su declaración, Bokuto-san había llegado a la escuela con ojeras en sus ojos, su cabello plateado estaba todo hacia abajo cubriendo sus ojos sin brillo, casi muertos_ _y en sus manos había marcas de cómo si hubiera golpeado la pared por tanto tiempo que hizo que él mismo se desangrara, no me atreví ni siguiera a mirar lo a los ojos cuando el paso aún lado de mí._

 _Ese día se desató una tormenta como a las 9 de la mañana durante el almuerzo, yo me encontraba mirando por la ventana cuando de pronto me llamo la atención que unos pájaros se asustaran cerca de los jardines donde estaban una gran cantidad de árboles._

 _"Tal vez la lluvia los espanto" pensé mientras miraba hacia los jardines, de repente Konoha y Komi llegaron corriendo hacia mí con la respiración acelerada._

 _— No corran en los pasillos.- hablo un profesor saliendo de un salón de clases, pero los chicos lo ignoraron._

 _—¡Akaashiii!.- gritó Konoha_

 _— Tenemos un problema.- a completo Komi limpiándose el rostro, yo los mire con curiosidad y la duda me invadió._

 _—¿ Q-Qué pasa?.- pregunté._

 _— ¡Se trata de Bokuto, desde que inició el receso a estado golpeando árboles sin parar creo que esta loco!.- gritó Konoha_

 _— ¡Le pedimos que parara pero no escucha, hace un momento Washio y Sarukui intentaron frenarlo pero él idiota se escapó y ahora sigue golpeando árboles sin parar, si sigue así se lastimara las manos!.- Mis ojos se horrorizaron y rápidamente nos fuimos a buscar lo, tome una paraguas juntó con los demás y salimos a su búsqueda, nos dividimos cada quien buscando por un lado ya que el jardín estaba conectado con un bosque. La lluvia azotaba más y más fuerte, esto realmente comenzó a preocuparme, pero no me sentía culpable de haber lastimado sus sentimientos, solo ahora lo buscaba con desesperacion solo porque es el As de equipo , si se tratara de cualquier otra persona no lo buscaría._

 _Algunos charcos comenzaron a formarse con la lluvia que azotaba a las hojas._

 _De repente mis ojos miraron hacia un enorme árbol que se encontraba en medio del jardín y del bosque, sin pensarlo dos veces busque alguna señal de nuestro As. Fijamente mire al costado de la izquierda donde se forma una especie de columna y pude notar los mechones plateados de mi capitán , tenía sus manos cubiertas de sangre y se encontraba sentado mirando a la nada, estaba apunto de acercarme cuando._

 _Un paraguas con el rostro de un búho calló a un charco con agua y unos mechones blancos volaron con el viento, una linda chica se acercaron a mi capitán con la respiración acelerada._

 _—¿Como te hiciste esto?.- preguntó aquella chica de cabellos blancos que con delicadeza tomaba un pañuelo envolviendo la mano derecha de Bokuto-san, la joven tomo el rostro de mi capitán mientras lo abrazaba pediendo ayuda a gritos, yo solo me quedé petrificado mirando la escena sin decir nada o hacer algo._

 _De pronto como si por arte de magia llegaron los demás corriendo al lado de nuestra estrella, Washio pasó una mano de Kuotaro sobre su hombro para así llevárselo a la enfermería._

 _La chica se presentó como Shiro y rápidamente tomó su paraguas para cubrir los de la lluvia que caía sin fin._

 _Nadie notó que estaba ahí, ese día me sentí inútil , me sentía solo._

 _Todo el día Bokuto-san se quedó en la enfermería recuperándose, tenía fiebre por toda la humedad que su cuerpo había acumulado y se había desmayado._

 _Durante la clase de inglés fui a visitar a mi capitán a escondidas, ese día no había llegado el profesor por lo que muchos estaban en el pasillo charlando._

 _Sin hacer nada de ruido entre y observe que él estuviera dormido, en efecto estaba durmiendo. Sus manos estaban vendadas , no tenía camisa pero estaba bien acobijado con las sabanas de la enfermería, mis ojos miraron su rostro dormido y después mi mirada se desvió a sus manos. Estaba apunto de tocar con mi mano sus nudillos cuando llegó la chica albina._

 _Aparte mi mano rápidamente y me miró curiosa._

 _—¿Eres algún familiar suyo?.- me preguntó dejando en una mesita un charola de comida para cuando despertara, yo por mi parte frunci el ceño._

 _— No, no soy un familiar. En realidad él es mi capitán.- dije sin más, la chica sonrio de oreja a oreja._

 _—¿Practican algún deporte o algo parecido?.- preguntó nuevamente._

 _—Mm si, Voleyball.- susurré, Shiro se cubrió la boca con las manos de sorpresa y dirigió su mirada hacía Kuotaro que estaba dormido._

 _— Entonces... ¿Él es Bokuto-kun?_

 _— Rayos nunca me imaginé que fuera tan guapo en persona. Sin duda alguna también tiene un hermoso color de pelo.- ella susurraba mientras acariciaba el rostro de mí capitán con ¿Ternura?._

 _En ese momento sentí que me hervía la sangre de furia y mi estómago me dolía._

 _— Y si no me equivoco ¿tú debes ser Akaashi no es así?. Dios mi hermana mayor ha hablado mucho sobre ustedes, me ha dicho que ustedes dos son uno de los mejores del país.- Tras decir eso me dedico una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

 _—Mmm si. Es un placer.- dije con descaro dándome la vuelta para irme pero en esos instantes la chica me golpeó la espalda tal y como lo haría Bokuto-san, yo me quedé paralizado, en_ _ese momento recordándo cuando entre a primero y él se hacerco a mí gritando._

 _"Hey, Hey, Hey chico nuevo dame pases." La melodía de su voz era perturbadora pero me hacían reír su tono tan gracioso._

 _La sonrisa que tenía su rostro por alguna razón me encantaba y cada vez que sentíamos que ya no podíamos él nos podía de buen humor. Su cabello, sus ojos, su mirada, su simpatía y su generosidad taladro mi mente y mi alma._

 _Fin del flashback._

— ¿Me esperas? Me toca hacer el aseo hoy.- hablo hacia Shiro y esta respondió con un " claro y te esperare mi Búho cuernudo." Mientras tanto yo aprete la mandíbula mientras los veía abrazarse con ella con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

¿Qué tan especial puede ser abrazar a alguien?, me preguntaba mientras recogía la red de la cancha observándolos.

Bokuto-san rápidamente fue por una escoba y barrio todo el polvo que habían dejado nuestros tenis ese día, después de barrer trapeó con mucha energía. La chica se acercó a ayudarnos pero lo que yo menos quería era que estuviera con nosotros.

Y cuando al fin terminamos , tuve la tristeza desgracia dé irme atrás de esos dos mirando cómo hacían bromas y hablaban sobre voleyball con mucha emoción.

No sé porqué pero me sentía terriblemente mal.

Estaban muy juntos y sus manos también, tenía miedo de que en cualquier otro momento esos dos podrían tomarse de la mano y restregarme lo en mi cara.

— ¿Te ayudo con tú mochila?.- le preguntó con amabilidad, ella sonrojada aceptó y luego... Luego lo beso en la mejilla cómo gratitud de su buena voluntad.

En ese instante no soporte más y salí corriendo enfrente de esos dos con lágrimas en los ojos, no sé que me estaba pasando pero mis piernas no pararon hasta llegar a mi hogar y abri la puerta. Gracias a Dios mis padres no estaban en casa por lo que agradezco, me senté junto a la puerta y me reproche por a ver sido tan malo con él.

Después de haber llorado durante media hora me dirigí a mí recámara solo para tirarme en mi cama y abrazar el enorme peluche de búho cuernudo que me regalo Koutarou en mis cumpleaños hace un año.

No sé cómo fue pero después comenzó a llover y me quedé profundamente dormido, al despertarme eran a las 9:57 p.m y al revisar mi móvil tenía una llamada perdida y 30 mensajes de Bokuto-san, mis ojos sé ampliaron al ver la cantidad de mensajes y cada uno diciendo.

" Akaashi hoy en la tarde estabas corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos,¿dime ocurre algo?", " Si tienes algo que decir puedes confiar en mí claro si tú quieres."

¿Cómo podía ser tan amable conmigo después de lo que le dije?, realmente no me merecía sus atenciones.

Una lagrima callo desde mis ojos hasta el terminal de mi mejilla derecha, mis dedos temblaban mientras escribía una dolorosa mentira.

" Estoy bien es solo que mientras corría algo se me metió en el ojo." Y luego le di clik en enviar, en ese mismo instante se encontraba conectado así que lo leyó y respondió con.

" Ok" esa fue su única respuesta por su parte , pero recuerdo qué él me reprochaba siempre que decía mentiras.

" Gracias por preocuparte." Escribí y le di enviar pero solo me dejo en visto, después de eso estuve hablando con Konoha sobre los nuevos entrenamientos distrayéndome un poco de ese mal día, cuando estaba revisando los estados de mis contactos mi rostro se puso rojo ante cierta imagen de Bokuto-san pero no hablo de que estuviera sonrojado hablo de que mi cara estaba roja de furia mientras mi mano temblaba con esa foto donde se encontraba él con Shiro en el centro comercial tomados de la mano y los dos comprando lentes.

En esos momentos casi tiro mi celular de furia de no ser porque el sonido de un auto estacionarse me hizo volver a la realidad, mis padres habían regresado a casa después de unos días de estar lejos.

Me cambie el uniforme por mi pijama que consistía en un short negro y una camisa azul, y sin más salí a saludar.

— Bienvenida mamá .- hable acercándome hacia ella entre dormido, mi madre me abraza y beso mi frente.

— Gracias cariño.- me dijo sonriéndome y dejando a un lado su portafolio, tome asiento en el sillón y luego pregunte por mi padre ya que no había venido.

—¿ Y papá?.- Mi madre se sacó su chaleco y suspiro tirandose en el sofá.

— Se quedó en una conferencia, así que regresara hasta mañana .- me sonrió con ternura acariciando mis mechones negros.

—¿Quieres cenar?.- me preguntó.

— No mamá está bien así, solo quiero dormir.- bosteze y le desie dulces sueños a mi madre antes de irme a dormir, debía recargarme de energía ya que mañana tocaban entrenamientos intensivos.

Me tire en mi cama mientras abrazaba el peluche y cerré los ojos para olvidarme de este día tan malo, solo esperaba a qué al fin terminará esta pesadilla.

El sonido de la alarma de mí celular sonó y mis manos comenzaron a buscar el aparato para apagarlo, pero en eso caí de mi cama pegándome contra el duro piso frío.

—Auchh.- me queje en voz baja mientras me reacomodaba para quitar la alarma, tome mi celular entre mis manos , la luz de mi móvil iluminó la habitación y mi rostro somnoliento, la hora marcaba 6:30 a.m. y ya era hora de alistarme para la escuela.

Revise mi móvil y encontré mensajes de Konoha, Sarukui, Komi y de... De Bokuto-san en el grupo que habíamos creado para hablar de voleyball y otras cosas.

Los mensajes decían _:_

 _Konoha-san😜:_ _10:30 p.m_ _" Hey, Hey ¿ya miraron el estado de Bokuto-san?, creo que el búho cuernudo al fin encontró pareja.😆"_

 _Komi-san😎 : 10:30 p.m " Es verdad 🙊 ¿ Será que al fin tendrá novia nuestro As?"_

 _Sarukui-san👾: 10:31 p.m " Ni siquiera a teniendo su primero beso.😂 Ya era hora"_

 _Bokuto-san : 10:32 p.m" 😳 Era solo una foto KonoBaka 😂😜, pero aún no ay algo serio 😩. Sarukui ¿Quién dice que no he tenido mi primer beso😂?._

 _Sarukui-san👾: 10:32 p.m "Porqué tú me lo contastes :v"_

 _Bokuto-san : 10:32 p.m " Solo buscó a la indicada :,v"_

 _Komi-san😎: 10:33 p.m " (TTnTT) nunca la encontraras"_

 _Konoha-san😜: 10:33 p.m " Jajaja yo he tenido más de 5 novias😎"_

 _Bokuto-san : 10:33 p.m " pero nunca las has besado :v"_

 _Komi-san😎: 10:34 p.m " Jajaa es verdad."_

 _Konoha-san😜: 10:34 p.m " Pero al menos he tenido novias😛"_

 _Bokuto-san: 10:35 p.m " Yo muy pronto❤️"_

En ese momento no sabía si reírme o llorar de odio hacia el estupido y maldito amor de Bokuto-san hacia esa tonta colocador sin experiencia.

" ¿Porque no le pide a esa enana que le haga pases si se aman tanto?, ¿¡Porque no mejor él se va del equipo para meterse al femenino y así pasar más tiempo con su maldita duenda de qu no me supera !?." Me decía a mí mismo en la mente con odio.

Decidi mejor calmarme e ir ducharme o se me haría tarde, me bañe con calma, mi coloque mi uniforme y baje para desayunar pero aún así me sentía frustrado.

— Buenos días.- hablo mi mamá mientras cocinaba arroz.

— Buenos días mamá.- le di un beso en la mejilla mientras tomaba un onigori y me sentaba para con calma, después fui a sepillarme los dientes para luego por fin irme. Pero antes me despedí de mi hermosa madre.

— Hasta luego mamá.-

— Hasta luego cariño.-

Rapidamente comencé a caminar directo hacia la escuela, en el camino me encontré con Komi-san.

— Buen día Akaashi .- saludo

— Buen día Komi-san.- respondí mientras caminábamos a paso veloz a la escuela, en el camino comenzamos hablar sobre los entrenamientos y sobre nuestro próximo encuentro con Karasuno dentro de unos días.

Tambien mientras caminábamos nos encontramos con "él", esta vez Bokuto-san estaba más callado que nuca eso parecía antes de que Komi hablara sobre Shiro y él muy idiota comenzará a retorcerse como una lombriz.

Yo solo me quedaba callado y tratando de ir muy rápido para no escuchar sus estupidas conversaciones, pero al parecer solo hablaban más y más fuerte.

Al fin llegamos a la Academia y nos fuimos cada quien a su salón. Tire mi mochila cuando llegue a mi pupitre, golpe con las manos mí lugar, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando me?.

Desde que los ojos de Bokuto-san se han posado sobre esa enana ya no me siento bien, me siento frustrado y a la vez me daban síntomas de celos.

Antes disfrutaba ver cómo él todo el tiempo me miraba y me sonreía, cuando me buscaba para desayunar juntos, cuando me hablaba de sus series favoritas, cuando me decía que su banda favorita era " Breaking Benjamín" y su canción favorita era Dear Agony, cuando me decía que quería un búho como mascota ya que él es muy fan de Harry Potter y debes encuando solía meterme en sus juegos de niño, para mí eso era lo mejor. Pero ahora se la pasaba al lado de esa chica mientras que a mí me hacía a un lado, solo ¿por decirle un "No" a sus sentimientos?, yo por su estupida afición de la magia tuve que leerme todos los libros de Harry Potter en dos semanas para comprender de que hablaba. ¿ A caso ella también haría eso por él?, ¡No verdad!.

—¡Maldota enana!.- grite levantadome del lugar sin darme cuenta que ya estábamos en clases y él profesor junto con mis compañeros se encontraban mirándome con sorpresa.

— ¿ A-Akaashi sucede algo?.- preguntó él maestro rascándose la cabeza calva que tenía. Mis mejillas se tornaron rojas de vergüenza y rápidamente tome aciento.

— N-No me pasa nada profesor lo siento.- baje la cabeza, tenía que controlarme o estaría en problemas.

Las clases me las pase normales, ya no pensaba mucho en ellos y en la hora de receso me sentí a desayunar con Komi.

— Provecho.- dijimos los dos iniciando a disgustar nuestra comida, en silencio estuvimos así comiendo en paz pero de pronto Komi-san me comenzó a preguntar cosas incómodas sobre Bokuto-san.

— Oí Akaashi, ¿ Dime sientes celos de que Kuotaro está saliendo con Shiro?.- escupí la comida cuando escuché la palabra "Saliendo",¿cuándo mierda comenzaron a salir esos dos?.

— ¿ QUÉ DICES?.- pronuncie alterado, él me miró sorprendido y sonrió levemente.

— ¿Te gusta Shiro-chan no es así Keiji, ya que por tus reacciones te pones furioso cuando la vez con nuestra estrella verdad?. No es que tenga algo de malo ¿pero no crees que Bokuto y tú pueden pelearse por eso y deshacer él equipo?.-

— Te equivocas, esa enana no me gusta para nada es muy escandalosa y torpe aunque vaya en la clase 3 , no es muy buena con su posición y obviamente no podría superarme.- dije mientras insertaba un popote en mi jugo, Komi sonrio y susurro.

— ¿Entonces te gusta Bokuto-san?.- dijo en bajo, mi boca en ese momento callo y mis ojos se agrandaron. No sabía qué decir, " No, no me gusta solo me siento celoso de que él me cambio por ella."

— ¿Esto es una broma no Komi?. Verás Bokuto-san es mi compañero de equipo solo eso y nada más, además los dos somos hombres es tonto no lo crees.- hable entre risas y entrecerrando los ojos.

Me miró inseguro de mi respuesta y se puso de pie mientras me dedicaba una leve sonrisa.

— Bueno está bien sólo bromeaba, vayamos con los demás.- Nos pusimos de pie y caminamos, buscamos a Konoha pero al parecer estaba coqueteando con una chica por lo que decidimos mejor no interrumpirlo.

Cuando caminábamos cerca del gimnasio escuchamos unas voces por lo que nos acercamos lentamente para ver quiénes eran las personas que se encontraban entrenando, Komi miro por la ventana y yo por la puerta pero preferiría mejor no a verlo hecho ya que quienes estaban entrenando juntos era Shiro y Kuotaro, los dos estaban descansando en el suelo platicando sobre series eso me recordó a cuando yo y Bokuto-san hablábamos de The Walking Dead.

Aprete los puños mirando aquella escena, estaban apuntó, solo apuntó de darse un beso cuando yo grite.

—¡B-Bokuto-san!.- sus miradas se posaron sobre mí que me encontraba casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Akaashi.- hablo, Shiro inflo las mejillas y salió rápidamente del gimnasio. Bokuto-san no hizo nada para detenerla de que no se fuera, camine lentamente hacia él que se encontraba mirándome fijamente con esos hermosos ojos de oro.

— Bo...Bokuto-san, lamento interrumpirlo pero... Pero quería darle las gracias por sus mensajes de ayer.- hice una referencia tratando de disimular mis verdaderas intenciones, él me brindó una pequeña sonrisa de esas que había dejado de ver hace meses.

— De nada.- no dijo más antes de ponerse de pie y colocar una expresión sin sentimientos hacia mi saliendo del gimnasio.

Coloque una mano en mí pecho tratando de calmarme, ¿qué había sido eso?¿porqué no los deje que se besaran?¿porque me metí?. Aprete mi mano mientras unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre mis mejillas.

Sentia odio hacia mí mismo por ser tan cruel con la persona que siempre estuvo ahí para mí , en mi mente se plasmaron los recuerdos cuando nos quedamos atrapados en una vieja cabaña mientras una tormenta caía.

Recuerdo que el medio su sudadera con una hermosa sonrisa mientras me decía.

" Akaashi no permitiré que te enfermes por mi culpa, creo que dejare de pedirte que te quedes una hora más contigo en los entrenamientos." Pero la verdad es que disfrutaba estar con él más tiempo.

—Akaashi.- hablo nuestro libero que se encontraba observando todo desde un inicio, se me había olvidado su presencia.

Aparte mis lagrimas de mi rostro.

— Komi-san, ¿podemos ir a la biblioteca?.- dije, él se acercó a mí y me golpeó en la espalda con la palma de su mano.

—Claro.-

Caminamos en silencio pero podía notar que debes en cuando sus ojos se posaban sobre mí , al llegar a la biblioteca Komi me dijo que tenía cosas que hacer así que me quede solo.

No había nadie en la biblioteca por lo que me sentía relajado e aliviado a la vez de estar solo ahí , comencé a buscar algún buen libro para leerlo pero solo en mi mente se plasmaron las palabras de mi senpai diciéndome que la lectura era el mejor escape de la dura realidad, en mis labios se formó una sonrisa de nostalgia.

¿Quién pensaría que Bokuto Kuotaro era un fanatico de la lectura?. A pesar de su carismáticas risas y comportamientos de niño era alguien que podría destrozarte en voleyball, literatura, historia, dibujo y química. Tal vez en matemáticas no era muy bueno , pero cuando razonaba con mucha atención era él primero en las clases.

Busque un buen libro pero ya solo falta unos minutos para entrar nuevamente a clases por lo que inicie a buscar la salida.

Pase junto a una mesa , ahí se encontraba una libreta con recortes de voleyball y con ese nombre tan carismático.

" Bokuto Kuotaro" decía en la portada, mire por todas partes en busca de su dueño pero al parecer no se encontraba ahí por lo que con el corazón acelerado la tome entre mis dedos largos y algo me decía que había algo ahí para mí.

En un rincón fui a sentarme, abrí la libreta de par en par y mis ojos observaron aquella letra no tan mala pero muy entendible. Solo había notas, tareas y trabajos, solo debes en cuando encontraba pequeños dibujos de búhos, el símbolo de las reliquias de la muerte, palabras que decían "Búho cuernudo" , " ave de presa", "señor Hey,Hey,Hey", " Búho bipolar". No pude evitar reírme con esos escritos del equipo. cuando estaba llegando al final de la libreta encontré una hoja que en ella estaba escritas unas palabras para mí. Al parecer era una carta de arrepentimiento, una carta olvidada, una carta sin valor, una carta para alguien que ya no se encontraba en sus pensamientos.

De: Bokuto Koutaro

Para: Akaashi Keiji

Akaashi solo quería pedirte una disculpa por lo de ayer, nunca pensé que pensaras eso de mí.

Pense que me querías ya que siempre que me pongo "bipolar" eres la única persona que me vuelve a poner de buen humor. Pensé que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos y nunca pensé en las consecuencias, también nunca me imaginé que me odiaras tanto por mi conducta, Keiji yo trataria de madurar pero soy feliz así espero y espero me entiendas, si solo hago ponerte de mal humor solo aléjate de mí o yo lo haré por ti. Pero te diré esto me encanto ser tu compárelo de equipo.

Por favor solo dame un pase más hasta la final y olvídate de mí.

Solo quiero verte feliz.

Att: Bokuto.

me quede en shock ante aquel escrito, sus palabras eran dulces y delicadas. No conocía a aquel Bokuto que escribía puros Hey, Hey, Hey en sus cartas o mensajes, siempre ponía cosas tontas o infantiles.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta como comencé a llorar que mis lagrimas mancharon todas aquellas letras con tinta negra, rápidamente cambie la hoja y detrás de ella había un corazón roto con las palabras de " Solo se feliz Akaashi.".

Mire al suelo llorando, cerré la libreta y de repente sinti como alguien comenzaba a tirar de ella lentamente. Con los ojos hechos agua dirigí mi mirada y noté esos cálidos ojos de oro mirándome.

— Akaashi.- susurro, rápidamente solté su libreta y me puse de pie, él para no dejarme huir colocó sus manos a cada costado de mis hombros, cerré los ojos para que no me viera más llorar, colocó una mano sobre mi barbilla y me hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

Nuestras miradas chocaron, él lentamente quitó su mano de mi barbilla y suspiro, miro unos segundos al suelo sin decir algo y luego abrió su libreta solo para arrancar las hojas de la carta hacia mi. Las hizo una bola, yo lo miré igual sin decir algo limpiándome las lágrimas de mis ojos azules y observe que estaba apunto de irse cuando lo tome de su camisa de deportiva.

Queria decirle que me estaba enamorando de él, esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para remendar las cosas...

Continuara.


End file.
